emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7987 (13th November 2017)
Plot Rodney informs Faith that the police are taking no further action against him. He suggests they go to the coast to celebrate but can see Faith isn't keen. Rhona has a meeting with the school PTA to ask about fundraising to keep Leo's teaching assistant. Rebecca suggests they name the baby Storm but Robert hates it. Instead she puts forward the name Sebastian which gets the green light. Lisa and Belle return from Granny Clegg's. Zak reads about the new golf course in the Hotten Courier. Lawrence proposes giving Robert shares in Home Farm Estate. Although Chrissie and Lachlan hate the idea, Lawrence offers Robert 10% of the business. Faith and Eric discuss where their relationship stands. Victoria tells Moira about her and Adam's upcoming adoption meeting. Moira inquires if they'll mention Adam's arrest but Victoria doesn't see any reason to as Adam didn't kill Emma. Moira manages to palm Isaac off on Victoria. At Pollard's Barn, Faith explains to Eric that her husband Brian passed away before she underwent her mastectomy and no man has seen her in a state of undress since. Faith tells Eric he makes her feel special and they kiss. Zak shows Sam the article about the golf course and how the access road goes through their house. Sam comes across the compulsory purchase order from the council that Zak hadn't opened. Zak is adamant he won't allow the council to demolish his house. Victoria returns Isaac to Moira as she has to work. Chas asks Moira about allowing Cain to be a dad. Moira agrees to allow Cain to spend time with Isaac as long as Chas takes the baby off of her hands right now. Chas is working so Rodney offers to lend a hand. Chrissie questions if Robert is going to take Lawrence up on his offer. Robert insists the only thing he's interested in in protecting Sebastian's legacy so accepts the offer. Faith gets undressed, revealing her mastectomy scars to Eric. The Dingles question the need for the golf course. They fear where they'll live and worry what will happen to Shadrach and Hamish's graves. Eric wants to take Faith lunch so Faith suggests the pub. Eric is unsure as they're bound to bump into some Dingles but Faith insists her family will have to get used to them being together as all that matters is he makes her happy. Chas informs Paddy that she's booked them a motel room for Wednesday but their plans are put on hold when Rhona reveals she's arranged a fundraising bake sale on Wednesday for Leo's teaching assistant. Lachlan believes Robert is using Sebastian to worm his way back into the business. He warns Robert he's going to destroy him. Zak has talked to the council who claim the golf course is for the greater good. As Faith and Eric are leaving Pollard's Barn, Lisa informs them about the compulsory purchase order. Eric feels guilty. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Butlers Farm - Living room *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,640,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes